


Downtime

by livrelibre



Category: Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: Character of Color, F/F, Femslash, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [zvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi) in the [cookie2011](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cookie2011) collection. 



It's not all zombie Nazis and dragons all the time. There are breaks in their quest, times when Babydoll and Sweet Pea are off planning (or whatever). That's when Amber, Blondie, and Rocket can let down their guards some, let down their hair, let their hands stray, and go from handling guns to the softer surfaces of each other. Rocket's lip uncurls and she puts that smart mouth to better use; Blondie can be vulnerable and nothing hurts unless she wants it to; and the only explosions Amber feels are the little earthquakes that run through her when she comes.


End file.
